Una Historia de Fuego, Lobos y Fantasmas
by Alex Daniel
Summary: La guerra asoto el continente. Los clanes se ven obligados a vivir como nomadas, pero la esperanza para ellos recae en su nueva generacion. El clan Salazar y el Clan Tennyson, ambos en busca de un hogar. Pero tal vez, un hogar no sea todo lo que encuentren en medio de su busqueda. Lo se, asco de resumen. Pero denle una oportunidad. Yaoi Ben Rex


_**Esto comenzo como un trabajo para la Universidad, debiamos escribir un cuento al estilo Gotico; pero en lugar de eso me puse a escribir este que es mas SteamPunk y Fantasia con algo de Romance.**_

_**Es un Crossover entre Generator Rex y Ben 10; solo que ambiantado en un UA.**_

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, es a Man of Action. La historia si es de mi total autoria. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamacion, solo por mero entretenimiento.**_

_**Advertencias: Yaoi.**_

* * *

_**Una historia de Fuego, Lobos y Fantasmas**_

_Este no es un cuento de reyes y reinas o plebeyos y princesas. Ni siquiera es sobre mí, solo soy un simple escriba: se supone que registro los eventos más importantes de la historia este mundo oblicuo. Pero las palabras en este manuscrito son tan efímeras como la ceniza en el viento. Empieza sin una fecha específica:_

_Mientras el cimiento de los primeros reinos empezaba a asentarse, después de la guerra clanes poderosos se imponen sobre los poblados o los clanes más débiles. Los más nobles ofrecen la paz a otros y los más salvajes se oponen al resto como barbaros. Poco a poco las personas empezaban a construirse un mundo._

_Y aunque se trate de un mundo donde los dragones y las sirenas no son criaturas de leyenda, donde la magia es tan real como el cielo y la tierra, no todos sus habitantes tienen un lugar en el._

_Existen dos clanes en particular que no logran asentarse. Uno posee a los mejores domadores de monstruos, con la fuerza suficiente para domesticar dragones uno de los clanes conocidos como los más fieros guerreros: los Tennyson que cabalgaban desde las tierras del este._

_El otro, los Salazar, viajaban en caravana desde el oeste un clan donde la astucia cobraba un valor más grande que la fuerza, integrado por los mejores herreros y los guerreros mejor armados de todo el continente. Ambos clanes sabían de la existencia del otro, era normal en un mundo donde la reputación se forjaba a pulso, pero ambos clanes poseían una fama de ser muy temperamentales._

_Hay comienza esta historia:_

-¡Rex! Deja de jugar y ajusta esas correas-Bramo un hombre desde la parte trasera de una carreta-¡Rex!

-Ya oí padre…-Rápidamente un adolescente de dieciséis años dejo de lado la antorcha con la que había estado haciendo malabares y corrió a cumplir la orden de su padre. En tan solo unos minutos toda la caravana ya estaba lista para partir e Rex estaba sentado al frente de la carreta que la encabezaba junto a su padre.

-¿Sucede algo hijo?-Incluso a través la oscuridad de la media noche y de tener que llevar las riendas el hombre pudo percatarse de a cara de pesar que llevaba su hijo. El más joven negó con la cabeza pero su padre lo conocía demasiado bien-Rex…

-Detesto esto-Respondió el moreno mirando hacia el cielo oscuro-Tener que irnos a mitad de la noche, como si fuéramos ladrones…-Agrego con la amargura embargando su voz.

-No somos ladrones ni asesinos, pero aun así las personas nos temen-Explicaba el hombre, pero antes de seguir hablando con su hijo otra carreta les alcanzo:

-¡Rafael, esta vez no pudimos llenar por completo las arcas de provisiones!-Informo el hombre que llevaba las riendas-Todos están preocupados…

-Lo sé…-Respondió Rafael con hastió-Informales que iremos al siguiente pueblo en el mapa, solo para reabastecernos-Respondió haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo dejando muy claro el mensaje. Para cuando volvió a dirigirse a su hijo este ya no estaba, pero en vez de preocuparse suspiro un poco aburrido, sabía perfectamente a donde había ido.

Mientras su padre daba indicaciones a la caravana el adolescente había saltado del asiento y subido al techo de la carreta. Era su lugar favorito para viajar, desde allí podía ver el resto de la caravana, a su familia: El clan Salazar. Eran famosos por todas las cosas que podían construir, su medio de transporte era prueba de ello, las carretas no eran de madera y lona sino de metal y cota, como pequeñas casas, parecían un pequeño pueblo andante e incluso algunas tenían chimeneas; y en lugar de animales de cría eran jaladas por animales metálicos. Grandes corceles mecánicos construidos de bronce, de al menos dos veces el tamaño de un equino normal, esas maravillas podían llevar fácilmente las carretas de acero con cinco personas y la carga en su interior.

Pero ni siquiera el brillo del bronce y el acero a la luz de la luna era capaz de distraerlo de su mal humor. Después de todo, una vida de nómada no era nada cómoda; el moreno levanto un poco la vista y alcanzo a ver el pueblo de Florence que acababan de abandonar. Esta vez habían durado un poco más que en los otros, seis meses.

-Pero al final es lo mismo…-Hablo con amargura al viento mientras se recostaba el techo y se quedaba admirando el cielo nocturno-Tenemos que huir.

Era cierto, una asquerosa realidad de los clanes que habían tenido lugar en la guerra: ser temidos. Cada vez que llegaban a un poblado la gente los miraba con miedo, como si su presencia significara fatalidad. Cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, ellos eran más que un clan de guerra: eran inventores. Subsistían gracias a su talento para crear cosas nuevas, cosas que facilitaban la vida.

-¿Otra vez piensas dormir aquí afuera?-

-¡Cesar!- El moreno había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que su hermano mayor estaba sentado a su lado-¿Qué-

-Tranquilo hermano, también necesitaba algo de aire fresco-Respondió el mayor mirando a las nubes a la vez que su hermano lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Tú? ¿Saliendo de la herrería? Eso es nuevo…-

Ante el comentario de Rex ambos hermanos rieron divertidos, Cesar siempre disfrutaba de lo exagerado que podía llegar a ser su hermano menor. Y en cuanto dejaron de reír ambos se miraron un poco más serios.

-Lamento que no puedas tener una vida mejor-Soltó de repente Cesar mirando a su hermano. Sabía que era su lugar favorito para pensar, y no es que lo hiciera muy a menudo.

Durante la guerra el apenas era un niño y aun así había tenido mucho que ver en ella como creador de armas. Pero no su hermano, Rex ni siquiera había nacido, el menor llego a sus vidas tres años después de que terminara la guerra.

-Deja de culparte, no es tu culpa ni de nadie, me gusta mi familia tal y como es…-Pero Rex no culpaba a nadie-Aunque no me molestaría que fuéramos al mar de vez en cuando.

-Eres un inmaduro...-En un instante Cesar tenia sujeto a su hermano menor y le hacía coscorrón. Ambos se reían, incluso Rex a pesar del dolor. Disfrutaban mucho de esos momentos de paz donde podían olvidar un momento sus problemas-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Un poco de carne de yak no estaría mal-Respondió Rex intentando acomodarse el pelo.

-¿Quieres que la cocine por ti?-Ofreció Cesar antes de levantarse.

-He estado practicando, creo que esta vez no la quemare-

Rex vio a su hermano saltar y aterrizar en el techo de otra carreta que si tenía chimenea. Después de que comieron, Rex carne medio quemada pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo, Cesar le dijo que debía regresar a un proyecto nuevo que tenía en su taller:

-Que sorpresa…-Comento Rex sarcástico-¿De qué se trata?

-Algo, nuevo… Es para ti-Pero antes de que l menor respondiera que ya tenía suficientes armas el mayor salto de la carreta mientras gritaba-Solo ven en la mañana.

Y, antes de que el chico siquiera pensara en lo mucho que detestaba que su hermano no fuera un poco más directo, escucho y sintió como alguien golpeaba el techo de la carreta desde dentro, ese era su padre con su hacha diciéndole que entrara a dormir.

-¿Cuándo acabara esto?-

_Con esa última pregunta al aire miro a la luna antes de refugiarse; tal vez solo lo decía para aliviar un poco el sufrimiento de no tener un lugar al que volver, y tal vez los dioses no tuvieran pensando intervenir en asuntos mortales, pero esa noche Rex no era el único mirando a la luna._

No muy lejos de allí al este. Al pie de las murallas que rodeaban un gran pueblo, casi una ciudad, otro clan se dé dedicaba a pasar la noche; más específicamente, un chico joven de unos diecisiete años, estaba tirado sobre la hierba mirando directamente la luna.

-_…la más hermosa cazadora, valiente y protectora, Artemisa oh mi diosa…-_

-¿No te cansas de esa canción?-Pregunto una chica pelirroja de pie a su lado-Y después te andas quejando que te tratan como un niño.

-¡No soy un niño!-Salto el chico pero la muchacha solo rio divertida-¿Qué quieres Gwen?

-Estaba aburrida y quise venir a molestar a mi primo favorito-La respuesta de la chica causo que el castaño rodara los ojos-¿Dónde está Basker?

-Persiguiendo a las zarigüeyas en el bosque, ¿y Tanis? no la dejarías suelta…-En respuesta el castaño solo recibió un guiño-¡Oh Gwen, sabes lo que pasara si-

-Tranquilo Ben, no hará nada-

-La única razón por la que la gente de la ciudad nos deja quedarnos es porque mantenemos a las criaturas lejos de la ciudad-Le recordó con veracidad. Pero la pelirroja solo resoplo molesta:

-"Nos deja quedarnos" dices, por favor ni siquiera podemos entrar a la ciudad con nuestros amigos-Su tono era molesto pero el silbido que dio después fue todo lo contrario. En cuestión de segundos una sombra aterrizo a su lado-Tanis apenas si puede estirar un poco las alas…

-Sé lo que sientes, Basker también se deprime porque no lo dejo salir mucho-Desvió un momento su atención hacia su prima que rascaba las plumas del ave, más grande que un águila aunque parecía más un halcón pero de un brillante color rojo, un fénix.

-No quise echarte la culpa, lo ciento…-La pelirroja se disculpo pero aun así el castaño no pudo sentirse mejor.

-No, tienes razón: somos el clan Tennyson, pero ahora solo somos viajeros sin hogar…-El era Benjamín Tennyson, hijo único de la jefa del clan y aun así sentía que apenas podía aportar algo a su familia.

Pero un fuerte ladrido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Tanto el cómo su prima dirigieron su atención al enorme lobo gris que corría del bosque hacia ellos, más específicamente hacia el castaño que se puso en guardia e intento detenerlo.

-¡Quieto! ¡Abajo!-Y fallo miserablemente, el can lo embistió con todo el impulso que llevaba y termino sobre su amo lamiéndole toda la cara-Basker, ya, arriba muchacho…

-¿Y tú eres la gran promesa del clan Tennyson?-Pregunto Gwen con sarcasmo mientras veía a su primo siendo babeado por su compañero. Pero solo quería molestarlo.

-No molestes. Solo intenta animarme.

-Lo sé, Tanis me trae ratones muertos…-Tanto Ben como Basker miraron sorprendidos a la chica acariciar el pico de su fénix.

En su linaje todos tenían una facilidad natural para congeniar con las criaturas más raras como los fénix o las más salvajes como los lobos gigantes come hombres; y los habían como Beatrice, líder y madre de Ben, que conseguían dominar criaturas tan raras como letales: un dragón.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con tu madre?-Pregunto de repente Gwen. Esa tarde algunas personas del clan habían entrado a la ciudad para comprar algunas cosas, pero el primogénito había preferido quedarse y llevar a los animales a cazar un poco al bosque.

-Madre me pidió que cuidara de Lili…-

-Si claro, un dragón de cuatro metros escupe fuego necesita que lo cuiden-

La verdad era que Ben detestaba tener que salir sin mejor amigo, y aun cuando iba con él le molestaba que todo el mundo se apartara de su camino; al principio cuando era más pequeño le agradaba, le daba cierta sensación de poder. Pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían, eran de todo menos de respeto ni parecido, era como si esperaran que en algún momento se volviera loco y le ordenara a su lobo que los matara. Miedo, odio y rechazo, eran cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado y sin Basker no era capaz de soportarlo.

-¿Quieres ver algo impresionante?-Pregunto de repente Gwen, y sin esperar respuesta tomo una pluma del ala de Tanis y lanzo contra el suelo como si fuera un cuchillo, nada "impresionante" pero en cuanto la punta se clavo en el piso exploto en una pequeña llama naranja-Lo descubrí hace poco, las uso como puntas de flecha…

-¿Flechas explosivas?-Sugirió el castaño impresionado-Increíble…

-¿Y tú?-Pregunto la pelirroja-¿Qué has descubierto de Basker?

Ambos habían obtenido a su compañero casi al mismo tiempo, y ya tenían un año con ellos entrenándolos y aprendiendo mutuamente. Solo que los avances del castaño no eran muy significativos. Además de la gran capacidad rastreadora del lobo y que podía llevar a una persona a cuestas no había aprendido nada mas de Basker, a menos que pudiera encontrar algún uso a la baba masiva con la que lo cubría cada tanto.

Así que, empleando años de experiencia, logro desviar el tema de conversación hacia lo que harían al día siguiente; dado que al pie de las murallas no había mucho que hacer ninguno de los dos tenia grande planes, pero cuando una fuerte llamarada azul estallo en mitad de su campamento los supieron que eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Todos domadores y bestias se reunieron en el centro del campamento donde una mujer esperaba junto a un gran dragón magenta, pero ni siquiera las enormes garras y colmillos de acero eran capaces de opacar la imponencia de su ama: una mujer portadora de lo que muchos clasifican de belleza salvaje con su cabello castaño hasta la espalda, una figura perfectamente proporcionada en el pecho y sus caderas, un rostro delgado con ojos cafés tan brillantes como fieros y tenaces con una mirada que dejaba muy en claro quien estaba al mando. Para cualquier persona habría sonado ridículo que una mujer opacara a un dragón, pero no para aquellos que conocían a Beatrice "Flor de Fuego" Tennyson. Apenas con levantar un poco la vos todo se silencio:

-¡… que todos se reúnan!-No formaban más de veinte personas, pero con sus mascotas formaban una multitud considerable, pero podían distinguir como se formaban murmullos de inquietud y duda -¡Silencio!

-¿Que sucede?-Por suerte ya había llegado Ben junto a Basker. El menor tenía cierta facilidad para hacer siempre las preguntas correctas.

-Es algo importante…-La mujer se inclino hacia su hijo y le susurro al oído los rumores que había escuchado en la taberna del bar-¿Entiendes porque estoy reuniendo a todos?

-…si…-Su respuesta no fue más que un susurro apenas audible. Su madre tenía razón al querer acuchar la opinión del resto del clan, era un asunto que bien podría levantar el espíritu de todos… O terminar de aplastarlo.

_Esa noche Ben no pudo conciliar el sueño, no, él y su compañero estuvieron despiertos mirando el cielo. Y no fueron los únicos, después de todo su líder les había dado algo más que solo noticias alentadores. Ese día durante su paseo en la ciudad Beatrice Tennyson se había detenido en un bar a refrescarse, pero mientras disfrutaba de su whisky pudo entender la conversación de unos hombres en la barra. Lo que escucho fue capaz de erizarle la piel, en un instante el fragmento de una leyenda que conocía desde niña pero que había olvidado hacia años voló a su mente. Entonces una esperanza de darle una mejor vida a su clan, a su familia, nació en su interior: la posibilidad de salvarlos de una vida sin hogar._

_Pero Beatrice no era la única que pensaba en ello._

Al día siguiente, mientras la caravana Salazar seguía avanzando por los caminos de tierra el más joven de los hijos del jefe saltaba hasta el techo de una de las carretas, la chimenea ya estaba expulsando humo. El sol apenas había salido pero no le extraño para nada que su hermano ya estuviera trabajando:

-¡Ey hermano!-Saludo Cesar mientras Rex entraba por la ventana y veía a su hermano con unas gafas de fundir-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si claro…-La respuesta de Rex salió por inercia mientras jugaba un poco con las herramientas de trabajo de su hermano mayor-Cesar, no quiero ser impaciente pero- ¡AH!

Antes de que el moreno terminara de hablar algo se subió a la mesa y se lanzo sobre él; era como un animal pequeño y escurridizo pero muy pesado y duro como una piedra. Mientras Rex trataba de quitárselo de encima Cesar reía divertido. Para cuando pudo atrapar a su atacante Rex tenía la cara como si un gato lo hubiera usado de juguete.

-¿Cesar, que se supone que es esta cosa?-En sus manos tenia lo que parecía ser una comadreja, solo que esta era como una versión pequeña de los caballos mecánicos que jalaban sus carretas. Del tamaño de una real solo que era de bronce, con una cola que parecía varias piezas superpuestas, orejas puntiagudas, ojos de brillante rubí y patas con pequeñas pero muy afiladas garritas-¿Tú lo hiciste?

-Quise probar hacer algo pequeño, y siempre te gustaron las comadrejas-Respondió Cesar tomando una tuerca y acercándosela a su pequeña creación. El pequeño animal mecánico pareció olfatearla un poco antes te tomarla y comerla como si fuera una nuez-¿Qué opinas?

-Impresionante…-Estas vez Rex probó a dejarla en el suelo y darle un tornillo, la pequeña criatura lo tomo y se trepo por la pierna del moreno por su torso hasta quedarse en su hombro y empezar a comer su bocadillo de metal.

-Parece que le agradas-Cesar vio satisfecho como su pequeña creación olfateaba el cabello de Rex-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

-¿Disculpa…?

-Siempre quisiste una mascota pero papá no te dejaba-El mayor recordó divertido los muchos berrinches que había hecho su hermano cuando era pequeño-Pero solo era porque era peligroso para los cachorros estar cerca de los hornos.

-¿Por eso me fabricaste uno que soporte el calor?-Pregunto Rex retorico-¡Es la mejor idea que has tenido hermano!

-Lo sé, no tienes que alimentarlo ni bañarlo; pero le gusta comer metal y el aceite con salsa tabasco-La explicación de Cesar no hacía más que reafirmar la genialidad de su idea, pero, para Rex faltaba algo-Solo asegúrate de no dejar que se coma las armas de papá, hasta ahora no se cuanto pueda llegar a comer…

Eso era lo que faltaba, algo que hiciera peligrosa a su nueva mascota, así que tomo una llave de la mesa y se la dio al pequeño animal de bronce el cual la tomo en sus pequeñas patas y empezó a comerla tranquilamente:

-Creo que lo llamare Weasel,..-La decisión del menor le saco cierta risa a Cesar, su hermano siempre había sido del tipo cuyas ideas rayaban más en la inocencia que en lo bélico, y a veces en lo peligroso, solo a veces. Aun recordaba su experimento de las catapultas-¿Qué?-

- Nada, es un buen nombre.

La mañana transcurrió un poco más animada para Rex y Cesar, al menos por un rato ya que no logro que su hermano dejara el trabajo por el resto del día. Al parecer tenían que cambiar las herraduras de los tecno-corceles y Cesar era quien debía hacerlas.

De todas formas no es que el menor pudiera pasar todo el día jugando; después de un rato tuvo que irse e iniciar con sus labores del día. Un día padre los había descubierto a él y a Cesar cuando eran niños saltando en los techos de las carretas, pero como su hermano ya tenía trabajo, él fue el único al que asignaron como mensajero. Al principio era un poco cansado, y más de una vez había caído al suelo estrepitosamente, pero con el tiempo termino por acostumbrarse e incluso a hacer una que otra voltereta.

Debía llevar materiales entre las carretas forja o provisiones para las demás y armas para las de almacén. Por esa razón todos le tenían bastante aprecio al hijo menor del jefe, en especial los niños pequeños que a veces lo acompañaban aunque a las madres no les hacía mucha gracia. Y con Weasel en su hombro o en la bolsa de cuero las cosas eran incluso más animadas, a ningún miembro del clan le sorprendía que fuera Cesar quien lo había hecho pero igual se fascinaban de ver a la pequeña comadreja correr de un lado para otro jugando con los niños.

Para el medio día Rex ya había terminado la mayoría de sus tareas así que decidió refugiarse un poco del sol en la carreta del frente, donde su padre se entretenía afilando su espada:

-… ese hijo mío-Fue lo que dijo en cuanto Weasel se subió a la mesa e Rex le conto que era obra de Cesar-¿Y las herraduras?

-Dijo que ya casi estaban, cuando salí apenas las estaba enfriando.

-Bien, termina tus entregas y luego saca la bandera-Ordeno el jefe tomando su espada y apuntando a su hijo con una sonrisa en la cara-¿Quieres practicar un poco?-Y en menos de lo canta un gallo el moreno salió disparado fuera de la carreta.

Minutos la bandera naranja ya estaba ondeando fuera de la carreta del jefe; después de eso fue cuestión de tiempo para que todos empezaran a detenerse a un lado del camino. En cuanto se hubieron detenido por completo comenzó el clásico ajetreo que se formaba siempre, todos bajaban para estirar las piernas, lo niños empezaban a correr de un lugar a otro, y por lo general también habrían soltado a los tecno-corceles pero esta vez se podía ver a Cesar arrearlos a todos para luego empezar a cambiarles las herraduras de cobre gastadas por unas nuevas con pequeños picos para mejorar el agarre.

Pero que la caravana se detuviera también significaba otra cosa: combates. Y en ese momento todos se reunían alrededor de uno en particular: Rafael contra Rex, aunque sería más correcto decir que el jefe estaba limpiando el suelo con la humanidad del más joven.

-¿Cuándo piensas mejorar?-Comento divertido el adulto mientras volvía a tirar a su hijo contra el piso. Pero Rex no pensaba igual, igual que siempre se levantaba y arremetía contra su padre con sus grandes puños de metal-Muy fácil…-

Ver a padre y a hijo batirse a duelo causaba cierta confusión a los espectadores; Rafael era un maestro con la espada y casi cualquier arma, un hombre fuerte con años de experiencia, contra un adolescente de dieseis armado con tecno-guantes metálicos que lucían como un par de enormes puños de bronce que le cubrían casi hasta los codos. Pero aun así el adulto lograba desviar y detener todos los golpes de su hijo, logrando una abertura suficiente como para golpearlo en el plexo con el mango de la espada y lanzarlo un par de metros rodando en el suelo:

-¿Todo bien hermano?-Rex rodo hasta quedar a pies de su hermano mayor que llevaba lo que parecía un pequeño costal lleno de las herraduras viejas de los caballos y lo miraba con una media sonrisa-Papá luce un poco más serio de lo normal.

_La pregunta de Cesar solo era retorica, el conocía él porque su padre había estado preocupándose los últimos días, era la misma razón por la que habían abandonado el pueblo de Florence antes de lo planeado. Rafael Salazar llevaba años viendo como el orgullo y el espíritu de su gente iba decayendo con cada viaje, los mayores que habían estado en la guerra sufrían al ver a sus hijos cargar con el peso de sus pecados, y aunque Cesar, prodigio desde niño con el metal, tenía las ideas y los planos no eran más que solo sueños._

_Ningún reino o pueblo los aceptaría de forma permanente, no, sentía que su gente merecía una tierra que fuera suya, ese era el motivo de porque ese día estaba presionando mas Rex. Desde hacía años cuando acabo la guerra conocía cierta leyenda que podría ser la solución a sus tormentos, aunque su idea original era enviar a Cesar su hijo mayor se había negado alegando que lo mejor era enviar a alguien que no conociera el horror de la guerra: a Rex._

Ese mismo día, luego de que su padre terminara de volverlo polvo y su hermano se llevara sus tecno-guantes para arréglalos, Rafael le había encomendado a su hijo menor una importante y peligrosa misión:

-Viaja al sur-Soltó el moreno aferrándose a las riendas del tecno-corcel imitando la vos de su padre, tal vez solo un poco aguda-Gran idea…

Según las indicaciones que había recibido debían cabalgar hasta cruzar las montañas, incluso cuando creyó que tendría que ponerse a empacar Cesar ya lo esperaba afuera con uno de los caballos ya ensillado. Por segundo creyó que prácticamente lo estaban echando pero Cesar le había cargado un par de alijos con suficiente comida en la montura donde ya lo esperaba Weasel, Además de haber mejorado sus tecno-guantes para que pudiera usarlos como un par de guantes de herrero, largos casi hasta los codos, gruesos de cuero y con una placa de bronce en el dorso de la mano. "Intenta no caerte del caballo…" le había dicho apenas Rex hubo montado, sabía que no le decía que se cuidara solo porque él se había asegurado de darle todos los recursos para lograr su misión. Y su padre le había dado unas fuertes palmadas, cosa que significaba algo como "Buena suerte hijo".

-"_Son unos cabezas duras"-_Pensó con cariño aferrando las riendas a la vez que sentía a Weasel acomodarse en su bolsa, y por un segundo se pregunto si su mascota habría decidió tomar una siesta-Un momento, ¿duerme?

Para cuando el sol empezaba a bajar el moreno ya había llegado a las montañas, el viaje debería haberle tomado al menos unos dos días, pero las creaciones de su clan fácilmente podían transformar ese tiempo a una tarde de viaje. Pero el hecho de que fuera más rápido no quitaba que fuera un caballo el doble de grande, de metal y con una montura de cuero; para cuando bajo a recoger agua sentía el trasero como un enorme cayo.

Cuando regresara le sugeriría a Cesar una forma de volver más cómodo el viaje, tal vez un lomo de madera de corcho o monturas de algodón… Mejor era realista, no había forma de hacer que el viaje a caballo fuera cómodo, mucho menos a tecno-corcel.

Así que como quería hacer algo de ejercicio, y descansar el trasero, decidió solo caminar tranquilamente llevando al caballo de las riendas, aunque si le divirtió ver a Weasel en la montura mirando al frente. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar sentirse algo extraño, solo podía recordar dos veces en su vida que se había separado de la caravana, así que no podía evitar aquel sentimiento de soledad y melancolía. Así como preguntarse qué estarían haciendo, para esa hora de debían de estar llegando al próximo poblado en su ruta.

-"_De seguro la tía Rebecca ya está haciendo sus compras…"_-Pensó mientras sacaba una pera y una tuerca de los alijos que había preparado Cesar. Le dio una mordida a la fruta y le ofreció el metal a la comadreja.

Siguieron caminando entre el bosque a la vez que el sol iba bajando en el horizonte, lo cual significaba: se hacía de noche y debía decidir si acampar o seguir su camino. No estaba muy seguro, su caballo podía seguir toda la noche y el no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

…crack…

Bueno tal vez un poco… A quien quería engañar de niño siempre dormía con su hermano cuando se asustaba, y eso sucedía bastante a menudo. Hasta que una noche descubrió el cielo estrellado y tomo la costumbre de dormir en el techo de vez en cuando. Ese simple recuerdo fue suficiente para facilitar su decisión, solo aprovecho los últimos vestigios de luz para buscar un claro donde dormir.

Para cuando la oscuridad se cernía en toda la montaña Rex ya estaba recostado en una lona de piel junto a una fogata lo bastante grande como para espantar a las bestias del bosque. El tecno-caballo estaba del otro lado con sus patas dobladas sobre la hierba, y Weasel se entretenía corriendo alrededor del fuego proyectando su sombra en los arboles alrededor. Todo iba bien hasta que el ruido de las hojas y ramas quebrándose llego a oídos del moreno.

Rápidamente se levanto y asió la daga que tenía en la bota; se puso en guardia y agudizo el oído, sentía su pulso acelerarse mientras miraba en dirección al ruido. Pero prefería ser optimista así que pregunto a la oscuridad:

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Pero en vez de recibir respuesta solo escucho como el crujido de las hojas aumentaba y aferro aun mas su arma, estaba listo para accionar sus guantes de ser necesario pero el ruido llego a los arboles que lo rodeaban… Y siguió, no había nada, se quedo estático en su lugar mientras escuchaba el crepitar de la fogata y los pasos aumentaban, su pulso estaba más que acelerado, podía sentir una gota de sudor bajar por su cien al tiempo que el ruido lo pasaba y volvía a internarse en los arboles a su espalda-Wau, eso fue escalofriante…

Más aun cuando se fijo en que Weasel y el caballo lo miraban fijamente, la comadreja tenía sus orejas levantadas y la cabeza inclinada, como preguntando "¿Estás bien?"

-¿Qué, ustedes no escucharon nada…?-Los animales mecánicos se miraron entre si y luego a Rex. El moreno solo pudo interpretarlo como un "no", genial, ahora su mascota lo creía loco. Pero tal vez era mejor así, la oscuridad y el bosque estaban jugando con su mente. Mejor dormía un poco, por suerte sentir su comadreja acomodarse sobre su pecho lo hizo sentir un poco más tranquilo.

La mañana llego tan pronto como el sueño se apodero de él, o al menos eso sentía. Despertó y descubrió que Weasel si dormía, o tal vez era como los tecno-caballos que se "apagaban" por unas horas, también vio satisfecho que la fogata a su lado seguía ardiendo como si estuviera recién encendida. Se levanto y estiro un poco mirando a su alrededor, el sol empezaba a salir y la bruma a levantarse pero había algo extraño, algo, diferente…

-Yo no acampe aquí-Si, estaban sus cosas, el caballo y el fuego, pero la noche anterior apenas se había internado en la montaña; o había caminado dormido el resto del tramo de subida, o mejor salía de ese lugar rápido porque en verdad empezaba a asustarse. Tan rápido como pudo recogió sus cosas y apago el fuego antes de montar de nuevo y empezar a cabalgar montaña abajo.

Mientras el viento silbaba en sus oídos recordaba las palabras de su padre "-…halla al sur corre un rumor, acerca de las montañas de Khione. Dicen que las montañas rodean un valle donde solía existir un pueblo, no sé qué tan grande, pero después de la guerra el pueblo quedo totalmente abandonado…-". Eso y que él tenía que ir a confirmar esos rumores. Debía admitir que al principio le asusto un poco la idea, pero luego fue substituido por la idea de irse solo a vivir una aventura que además podría ser la solución a su pesar. Si triunfaba él, Cesar, su padre, todo su clan finalmente tendría un hogar.

_Pero la sangre y las vidas arrebatadas no son pecados fáciles de lavar. Eso era algo que Rafael y Beatrice sabían muy bien, ellos no eran dignos de siquiera intentar buscar un hogar a sus familias; ambos eran responsables de haber acabado y destruido muchas vidas, pero esas vidas también incluían a sus familiares…_

Cuando Rex estuvo cerca de llegar al pie de la montaña pudo divisar un poco mejor el valle, era oscuro y densos bancos de niebla se movían entre el, pero algo en el centro llamo su atención. Le dio unas palmadas al caballo y azoto las riendas saliendo disparado a toda velocidad:

-Vamos amigo, falta poco… Falta poco-Susurro para sí mismo pensando en las caras de todos sus amigos y familiares.

Aunque apenas hubo bajado por completo de la montaña se vio obligado a bajar la velocidad, la niebla era demasiado espesa como para seguir cabalgando; una vez más opto por bajar y seguir a pie, aunque apenas era capaz de ver un par de metros más delante de él. Pero tenía un problema mucho más serio que el limitado campo visual: literalmente estaba caminando a siegas. La luz era muy limitada y la bruma lo desorientaba por completo, y como si no fuera suficiente se sentía vigilado:

-¿Qué, todos los bosques aquí están embrujados o qué?-Soltó al aire, al menos escuchar su propia voz lo reconfortaba un poco.

-Te sorprenderías…-Pero no esperaba una respuesta. Tal fue el susto que termino sujetándose el pecho con su pulso a mil-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿Tienes medicina para el corazón?-Por suerte solo era un muchacho, como de su edad, solo que un poco más bajo, con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes. Ben se reía al escuchar la respuesta sarcástica de Rex y el moreno se fijo en que era bastante atractivo-¿No eres un fantasma cierto?

-Estoy tan vivo como tú; soy Ben-El castaño extendió su mano en señal de saludo, y Rex la estrecho feliz de ver a otra persona. Mientras se presentaban ambos aprovecharon en detallar un poco mejor al otro, Rex se fijo en lo brillantes que resultaban los ojos verdes de Ben, y el castaño podía sentir lo fuertes que eran los brazos del moreno además de ser un poco más alto y musculoso que él, que era de complexión más delgada; incluso ambos sintieron un calor cuando se dieron las manos pero antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera algo más una sombra gigantesca los salto y lo siguiente que escucharon fue los chillidos de Weasel al ser perseguido por un enorme lobo gris. Apenas vio esto Rex se paro listo para atacar pero luego el castaño se adelanto y sujeto al enorme can de una oreja y lo obligo a detenerse-Perdona, le gusta perseguir animales, pequeños… ¿Qué es esa cosa?

A causa de la intervención del can ambos se dieron cuenta de que el apretón había durado más de lo necesario, pero Ben se quito esos pensamientos de la cabeza y por todo el desorden y la poca luz apenas había divisado la presa de su lobo, pero ahora podía ver como esta se trepaba hasta los hombros de Rex y lo miraba molesto. Una comadreja mecánica y el otro chico lo miraban como si él fuera el loco:

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo-Rebatió el moreno mirando a Basker-¿Cómo es que-

-Es mi compañero-Explico rápidamente Ben haciendo que el lobo se sentara-Su nombre es Basker, tranquilo, es inofensivo.

-Sí, esos colmillos lo dejan muy en claro-Agrego sarcástico-Es un lobo monstruo ¿no? Como es que… He oído que también los llaman come hombres.

-Eso es solo un estereotipo-Espeto el castaño molesto-¿Qué me dices de esas cosas?-Agrego mirando a la comadreja en los hombros del moreno y el caballo a su lado.

-Su nombre es Weasel-Explico Rex mientras su mascota seguía mirando molesta al lobo-Mi hermano lo hizo para mi...

-¿Lo, "hizo"?-

-Sí, es un tipo extraño pero muy listo, tiene unas ideas geniales…-Siempre se sentía orgulloso de tener un hermano así-Es el mejor del clan-

Y entonces arruino todo; al escuchar esas palabras Ben lo miro con una ceja alzada, como preguntando si había escuchado bien. Clan, animales mecánicos:

-Eres un Salazar-Los ojos verdes del castaño lo miraban fijamente, pero contrario a todo lo que abría imaginado: Ben se echo a reír, la ironía era casi palpable. Carcajadas cada vez más fuertes, tanto que el moreno empezaba a considerar demente. Y antes de que dijera algo Ben había montado al enorme lobo-Tiene sentido.

-¿De qué…-El can empezaba a rodearlo como si fuera una presa sobre la que estaba a punto de saltar. Y así lo hico, en un instante sujetaba el hocico de la bestia con sus manos mientras pero el animal lo había derribado, al menor descuido le arrancaría la cabeza-¡Quítame este animal!-No importa que tan guapo le pareciera el moreno, Ben no pensaba fallar en su tarea.

-Lo ciento, pareces buen tipo pero no puedo permitir que-Antes de que Ben terminara lo que fuera que iba a decir Weasel salto a su cara y empezó a rasguñarlo con sus pequeñas garras de bronce-¡Quítame esta cosa de encima!

-No es bonito, cierto-Pero aprovecho que el lobo se distrajo por un momento y acciono sus guantes. Al segundo siguiente sus enormes puños lanzaron a la bestia y a su amo contra un árbol:

-¿Eso es todo?-Desafío el castaño poniéndose de pie y casi de inmediato una bola de fuego paso a solo centímetros de su cabeza y se estrello en el árbol tras él.

-Apenas estoy calentando…-La luz producida por las llamas en el guante de Rex le daba cierto aire aterrador al moreno, el calor empezó a concentrarse y Rex amenazo con volver a lanzarla-¿Por qué me atacaste?

-¡No pienso ceder este lugar!-Espeto Ben sin apartar la mirada del portador de los guantes de fuego. Entonces una idea hiso clic en su cabeza-¡Tú!… ¿Eres _Hefesto_?

-No, ese es mi hermano… ¿Cómo sabes de él?-Pocas personas conocían el apodo que Cesar de había ganado en durante la guerra cuando apenas era un niño.

-Mi familia habla un poco de la tuya; dicen que _Hefesto_ forjo varias de nuestras armas-Entre ellas, la lanza de su madre. Pero antes de que el moreno le preguntara algo más saco sus propias armas y arremetió contra el Salazar:

-¡Ey!-Pero el castaño no era lo único a lo que Rex debía apuntar, el chico corrió en una dirección y el lobo en otra, era como ser cazado-Esto es divertido…-Una sensación que hacía tiempo no sentía: la excitación de una pelea real, aunque en el fondo no dejaba de pensar que sería una lástima lastimar una cara tan bonita como la de Ben.

Durante ese momento las mentes de ambos se desconectaron, Rex se concentraba en cubrirse de los colmillos y garras con sus puños de bronce a la vez que intentaba golpearlos. Pero mientras Rex pensaba que dos contra uno era una pelea difícil Ben pensaba que el moreno era demasiado bueno peleando. La verdad, ninguno de los dos tenía mucha experiencia en combates reales y por eso es que no llegaban a ningún lado. Pero en lo que concernía a fuerza y poder, Rex era superior: no por nada había pasado su vida trabajando en forjas.

-Antes de que los incinere…-Finalmente había logrado sujetar al otro contra el tronco de un árbol con su puño mientras que con el otro mantenía al lobo aplastado contra el suelo; realmente no quería lastimar a ninguno pero muchas cosas personas dependían de él-¡Explícate!

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo-Espeto Ben, pero vio como el moreno fruncía el ceño y sintió como el bronce empezaba a calentarse; él estaría bien, pero jamás se perdonaría si dejaba que algo le pasara a Basker.

-Solo lo diré una vez: ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-La mirada del ojinegro le dejaba muy en claro que era su última oportunidad antes de convertirse en un montón de cenizas. En los siguientes minutos Ben le conto que era miembro del clan Tennyson y él porque Beatrice, su madre y jefa, lo había enviado a ese lugar pero antes de que terminara Rex lo interrumpió-Estas buscando el pueblo perdido…

-¿Conoces la leyenda?-Y para aumentar la confusión el moreno lo libero del agarre.

-Tu clan no es el único que se mantiene en movimiento, perdona la confusión no sabía que habría otros-Ahora todo tenía sentido, se disculpo y luego escucho como el lobo aun gruñía bajo su mano. No le agradaba al can y el sentimiento era mutuo, pero por la mirada que le dirigía el ojiverde a su mascota sabía que si algo le pasaba Ben quedaría devastado-Oye, soltare al perro pero promete que no hará nada extraño.

Por un momento Ben lo miro desconfiado pero accedió, algo empezaba a picarle la curiosidad; Rex si parecía un buen tipo, muy bueno… Pero primero debía pensar en su familia antes de dar rienda suelta a esos pensamientos. Después de eso ambos se dieron cuenta que ya había oscurecido, Rex estaba más que sorprendido:

-Es por las montañas…-Explico Ben mientras los dos empezaban a caminar entre la niebla-Son demasiado altas y están muy juntas, por eso parece que anochece antes y la niebla… Eso y lo demás.

-¿Lo demás?-Pregunto Rex levantando una ceja-A poco vas a decir que este lugar esta embrujado.-Agrego intentando hacer reír a Ben, pero la mirada seria el ojiverde lo asusto un poco.

-No embrujado… Maldito-El tono lúgubre de Ben solo logro inquietarlo, pero intento mantener la calma preguntándole si creía en maldiciones-¿Qué tu no?

-No, en la caravana a veces contaban historias junto al fuego pero nada más… Somos gente de ciencia-Con esta afirmación vio como Weasel se trepaba hasta sus hombros y reclamaba su atención, pero no quería desviar su mirada de Ben. Y al castaño le pasaba lo mismo.

Estuvieron caminando por un rato más hasta que la oscuridad y la niebla no les permitieron ver más allá de sus narices, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que admitieran que lo más lógico era acampar.

Cuando encendieron el fuego los dos se dispusieron a descansar e intentar llevarse un poco mejor, Basker apenas dejo que Rex le rascara detrás de las orejas y Ben se fascino de ver a Weasel comiendo metal, pero aun así la comadreja se mantenía lejos del lobo.

A la luz de la fogata ambos hablaron un poco más de ellos, Ben descubrió que su familia no era la única a la que las personas temían y Rex no pudo evitar sentir empatía por el castaño cuando le conto como se sentía cada vez que las personas lo miraban con miedo, tanto que por un segundo sintió el impulso de confortar al castaño de alguna forma; pero casi de inmediato Ben le sonrió diciendo que aunque no tuviera muchos amigos siempre podía contar con su familia:

-…y con Basker por supuesto-Agrego rascando el morro de su lobo. Y una sonrisa se arrastro en el rostro de Rex, iluminado por la fogata Ben resultaba muy-… lindo.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto Ben con una ceja alzada, solo retorica había oído perfectamente.

-No, nada…-Rápidamente Rex hizo como que no había pasado nada.

-Escuche "lindo"… Oído de lobo-Agrego cuando Rex lo miro todo confundido y rojo; también escucho que murmuraba algo como "chico perro", pero lo dejo pasar-¿Qué es "lindo"?

-Pues, algo bonito, tierno…-La respuesta de Rex fue algo cortada, lo avergonzaba el solo decirlas-Algo-

-Sí, ¿pero porque lo dijiste?-Ben había planteado mal su pregunta, pero estaba feliz de haberlo hecho. Cada vez se sentía un poco mas intrigado-¿Pensaste algo "lindo"?

-No… Lo vi-

-¿Y que viste?-Mentalmente Rex se reprimió por no poder diferenciar hablar de pensar. Ben estuvo insistiendo un rato, resultaba divertido molestar al moreno con preguntas que lo hacían sonrojar, que a en una fría noche en un bosque maldito resultaba muy confortante.

Pero, aun cuando ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de dormir tampoco se dieron cuenta que la bruma empezaba a ser cada vez más densa…

-…mmm…-

-Rex, ¡despierta!-El castaño tenía rato intentando levantar al moreno pero sin suerte, como medida desesperada miro la mascota de metal del moreno y le pregunto-¿Alguna idea?-Lo siguiente que vio fue a la pequeña comadreja levantar la pata y aruñar al moreno en la cara:

-¡AAHHH!-

-Eso es cruel, pero efectivo…-Comento el castaño mientras la comadrea reía, o al menos le dio esa impresión. El moreno seguía con las tres marcas rojas atravesándole la cara pero aun así se incorporo y pregunto qué ocurría-Nos quedamos dormidos.

-¿Cómo?-

-No lo sé, pero no somos los primeros…-Por un segundo el Salazar no entendió pero luego miro a su alrededor y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda: decenas de cuerpos yacían tendidos en el suelo. Quiso activar sus guantes pero Ben lo detuvo indicándole que se fijara mejor: solo eran esqueletos con ropa, algunos incluso solo eran polvo junto a lo que parecían restos de viejas hogueras:

-¿Decías algo sobre una maldición?-Soltó sin apartar la mirada de tan aterrador campo.

-"…de todo aquel que entre a los campos de asfódelo jamás se volverá a saber…"-Cito Ben a las palabras de su madre-Creí que solo era para dar más contenido a la leyenda. No que- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Este apenas tiene un par de años…-Rex se había adelantado recogido un par de cráneos y los comparaba, luego tiro uno y se giro para mirar a Ben-¿Crees que si le pregunto nos diga que paso?

-Eso es perturbador; y es muy obvio lo que paso, la bruma no solo nubla tu sentido de la vista, sino todos tus sentidos de forma que caes dormido para siempre-Su explicación tenía sentido y se sentía orgulloso de poder deductivo, hasta que Rex lo señalo con un brazo de huesos:

-¿Y porque estamos despiertos?-Pregunto el moreno apuntándolo con uno de los dedos del esqueleto.

-Tu comadreja despertó a Basker, creo, y él me despertó a mi-Respondió con sencillez, pero aun le dolía un poco la mordida que tenía en la pierna; mientras él pensaba eso el Salazar se llevo la mano de hueso a la cien como si pensara, parecía como si él la controlara-¿Cómo haces eso?-Pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros del moreno.

-Como sea, al menos logramos algo-Y antes de que el castaño preguntara a que se refería Rex lanzo una bola de fuego contra algo mucho más arriba de sus cabezas: una enorme antorcha se encendió y pudieron ver la entrada de piedra a un gran pueblo-Bienvenido a villa fantasma.

Ben tenía serias dudas sobre las habilidades cómicas del Salazar pero no podía negar que tenía unos buenos sentidos, además de unos bonitos ojos negros, él en ningún momento se percato que a su espalda estaba lo que tanto había estado buscando. Desde donde estaban alcanzaban a ver la luna en lo alto lo que significaba la media noche, la decisión más sensata habría sido esperar al amanecer pero en ese momento lo mejor era no arriesgarse con la niebla que, por alguna extraña razón, no penetraba en el pueblo.

-¿Entramos?-

-Mis órdenes son confirmar los rumores y volver, ese era el plan…-Los dos sabían a qué se refería pero se giraron y vieron la niebla arremolinarse entre los arboles-Pero puede ser muy riesgoso.

-Estoy de acuerdo…-En silencio ambos acordaron que lo mejor era explorar el lugar a fondo. Así que mientras Ben recogía unos palos para hacer antorchas Rex escribía algo en un pergamino-¿Cómo se deletrea tu apellido?

- n, ¿para qué?-

-Si muero no pienso dejar a mi familia con la duda-Después de las bromas malas escuchar al Salazar con una vos tan seria resultaba extraño-Lo que importa es que sepan que tenían razón…-Mientras hablaba terminaba de escribir unas cuantas líneas y Weasel lo miraba desde el lomo del caballo.

-¿Y la niebla? Es como si los invitaras a morir…-Sugirió el Tennyson con seriedad.

-Cesar, ya explique eso y el conseguirá una solución-Enrollo el pergamino y lo amarro con un pedazo de cuero-También les dije que buscaran a tu clan y les dijeran todo.

-¿Qué?-

-Se realista, si yo no sobrevivo mucho menos tu-Un momento de gloriosa seriedad, y acabo. Cuando Ben pregunto cómo pensaba enviar el mensaje el moreno ya había amarrado el pergamino en la montura del tecno caballo y quitado el alijo. Unos minutos después vieron al animal desaparecer entre la niebla.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Claro, esos chicos siempre encuentran el camino a la caravana. Son perfectos orientándose, incluso en medio de una tormenta de nieve o de arena, un banco de niebla no es nada-Mientras hablaba el moreno se echaba la mochila al hombro.

-Pero también significa que es el seguro para salir de aquí-Acoto el más bajo-Si Basker lo intentara caería tarde o temprano, en cambio lo mecánico no se ve afectado. Podrías montarlo y caer dormido pero el seguiría adelante hasta salir…

Rex no respondió de inmediato, solo tomo una de las antorchas la encendió con sus manos y se interno un par de pasos dentro de las calles antes de girarse:

-Si te hubiera ofrecido que lo montaras y te fueras… ¿Lo habrías hecho?-

_Las palabras del Salazar causaron que Ben Tennyson se sintiera, solo por un segundo, como un cobarde. Rex estaba en la misma posición que él, solo que el Salazar no se dejaba dominar por el miedo a fallar. El solo mantenía en su mente una idea; no se dejaba amedrentar por el miedo, ni por el olor a muerte que impregnaba las rusticas calles de piedra capaz de poner nervioso, incluso, a un lobo monstruo._

_Hay quienes dicen que los valientes miran al peligro, que los temerarios lo buscan pero que los locos no lo pueden ver. Tal vez, a veces se necesita un poco de Locura._

-"Un camino que no puede ser desafiado lleva a un final que ya está decidido."

-¿Qué?

-Es algo así como el credo de mi clan-Dijo Ben mientras caminaban en mitad de lo que debió haber sido un bazar en su tiempo-¿Qué los Salazar no tienen ninguna frase con la que suben su espíritu?

-En los últimos años no hay mucho espíritu que levantar…-Ben no esperaba una respuesta tan pesimista, tanto que por un segundo se sintió mal-Pero, mi hermano siempre dice algo como que somos almas con cuerpos moldeables o no sé que, nunca he sido bueno para recordar cosas.

-Almas en cuerpos moldeables…-Repitió el castaño meditándolo un segundo y luego pensó en lo guapo que se veía lo Rex al ser tan distraído… Y los guantes de batalla también-Tiene sentido que lo haya pensado un herrero.

-Sí, papá nos contaba mucho la leyenda de Pandora cuando éramos pequeños...-De repente se dio cuenta que caminaba solo, se giro y vio a Ben mirar confundido la nada:

-¿Alguna vez habías visto algo como eso?

-¿Crear a una mujer a partir de barro y-

-No eso-Interrumpió el Tennyson dando varios pasos al frente y levantando su antorcha-¡Eso!-

En un instante ambos vieron como un imponente castillo se materializaba frente a ellos, roca a roca se formo a partir del aire y la oscuridad, Weasel se agazapo en los hombros de su dueño y Basker gruñía enseñando los colmillos. Ante ellos estaba la más impresionante construcción de roca solida que habían visto, ninguno podía hablar de la impresión pero Ben golpeo el brazo del moreno un par de veces y señalo las grandes puertas de madera, en ellas había algo escrito:

-Parece como si alguien lo hubiera escrito con las uñas-Fue lo primero que pudo articular el castaño con el bello de su nuca erizado.

"_El Rey galopa liberándose de su sombra_

_Batiendo su armadura, pateando los huesos_

_Sorbiendo la carne ensangrentada, los chirridos incrementan, _

_Destrozando el corazón_

_Camina solo hacia un lugar muy lejano"_

-Como si una niebla homicida no fuera lo suficientemente escalofriante…-Soltó el chico de fuego luego de leer la inscripción en la entrada del castillo.

-¿Por qué siempre haces bromas?-Pregunto Ben un poco hastiado.

-Porque si no lo hago recordare lo asustado que estoy-Rápidamente el aburrimiento de Ben paso a un total asombro, jamás imagino que alguien como Rex admitiera tener miedo. Alguien tan seguro, tan fuerte, tan…-

-¿Sabes algo de esto?-Los pensamientos del ojiverde fueron cortados por la vos del moreno; entonces callo en cuenta y desvió su atención a lo importante.

-"El rey galopa liberándose de su sombra"-Leyó en voz alta el castaño-Es lo único que me suena familiar…

-Creo que esta vez me quedare con la duda-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron cuando te enviaron aquí?-Pregunto Tennyson con un poco de interés en su vos.

-Que había un pueblo abandonado que a nadie le importa y que tal vez era un buen lugar para asentarnos-Respondió el pelinegro con sencillez. Ben estaba seguro que eso no era todo, pero algo le decía que el moreno no había prestado la suficiente atención a los detalles, así que suspiro molesto, miro a Basker y camino hacia las puertas.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Como sea, tengo que inspeccionar todo el lugar-Intento empujar las puertas pero eran demasiado pesadas, ni quiera con Basker ayudándole. Pero antes de siquiera pensar en otra manera de entrar un enorme puño choco y abrió las puertas de par en par:

-¿A poco crees que voy a dejarte la diversión para ti y tu perro?-Pregunto con retorica el moreno a la vez que su comadreja se le subía a la cabeza, Basker le gruño, pero era más como si dijera "No me jodas" y Ben bufo entre molesto y divertido por la actitud del moreno. En realidad Rex no quería que algo le pasara a Ben si se quedaba solo. Así que se adentraron en el lugar con las puertas cerrándose a sus espaldas-Ok, eso hasta a mi me asusto…

Acababan de entrar a un tenebroso castillo que apareció de la nada, en un pueblo fantasma, rodeado de un bosque lleno de esqueletos, en un valle donde prácticamente siempre era de noche, ¿Qué les pasó a su sentido común, se fue de vacaciones o qué?

Mientras caminaban Rex iba encendiendo las antorchas en los pilares y la luz revelaba lo que una vez fue el más impresionante vestíbulo digno de una corte real, los sólidos pilares de piedra tallada estaban agrietados y cubiertos de telarañas, las paredes de un inmaculado color crema decoloradas por la humedad y el piso de mármol cubierto de los azulejos y vidrios caídos desde la gran bóveda del techo desde la cual colgaba una impresionante lámpara de araña que alguna vez fue de un brillante oro; todo el lugar estaba cerrado y aun así el frio viento se colaba por debajo de las puertas provocando un sutil silbido. La alfombra azul del centro levantaba polvo con cada paso de los chicos y el lobo sobre ella y seguía por las escaleras que llevaban a las torres y demás secciones del castillo:

-Tranquilo amigo…-Una vez que llegaron al pie de las escaleras Basker empezó a gruñir-Hay algo en este lugar-Agrego nervioso el domador mirando en todas direcciones y de repente se percato de algo inquietante-Este lugar no tiene ventanas…-Era absurdo, afuera habían visto muchas, al menos las normales en un castillo.

-Y las puertas solo abren hacia adentro. Lo que significa que no será fácil salir de aquí.

-¿Lo sabías?-Pregunto sorprendido el domador mientras Rex subía un par de escalones.

-Después de lo de la niebla supuse que algo así podía pasar-Esta vez volvió a subir escalón, como evaluando si la escalera podía soportar su peso. Entonces Ben se percato de algo más que no había notado: Rex tenía un buen instinto. Ahora la pregunta es si era consciente de ellos o no-Iré a ver arriba…

-¿Por qué arriba?-Pregunto de repente hasta que vio que el moreno lo miraba con cara de pillo:

-¿Prefieres ir a ver las mazmorras?-Sugirió con sarcasmo. Después de eso estuvo de acuerdo en ir a revisar las torres. Subieron las escaleras y ninguno se percato de cómo la alfombra empezaba a tornarse roja. La exploración del castillo no resulto lo que esperaban, si había largos corredores de piedra o pasillo de mármol con puertas a ambos lados pero también estaban los restos de la que debió ser la servidumbre.

Igual que en el campo que bordeaba el pueblo solo que estos lucían mas, recientes, los huesos no estaban viejos ni roídos, estaban blancos como si sus dueños se hubieran sumergido en agua hirviendo hasta que la carne se separo de ellos. Y como si los esqueletos frescos no fueran suficientes, pequeñas corrientes de aire provocaban que las llamas se agitaran proyectando trémulas sombras que ponían nervioso a cualquiera.

"_Cuando la muerte nos sonríe, lo único que podemos hacer es devolverle la sonrisa"_

_Es una lástima que ninguno de los dos tuviera la experiencia necesaria como darse cuenta que eran vigilados por el mismo aire, por una presencia tan maligna que logro absorber la vida de cientos de personas y tan hambrienta que ni siquiera con el pasar de los siglos pudo detenerse. Pero encerrados dentro del castillo ninguno se percato el pueblo recobraba el movimiento, los esqueletos caminaban en las calles y de los que ya no quedaba nada solo una sombra se arrastraba._

_Y una escena tan aterradora que los hombres jamás verían ni en sus más horrendas pesadillas, los chirridos llenaban el aire y una figura oculta en capa de viaje aplastaba el esqueleto de lo que una vez fue un mendigo del pueblo bajo las ruedas de su carruaje. Pero su noche apenas empezaba de comenzar, y no terminaría hasta que calmara la euforia de tener nuevas presas para cazar._

Mientras tanto, en el interior del castillo, ya habían terminado de registrar gran parte del lugar y estaban de vuelta en las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo. Ninguno de los dos decía mucho, Weasel se deslizaba por el barandal mientras Basker intentaba atraparlo, no habían encontrado nada más que esqueletos y ruinas, pero algo inquietaba al castaño:

-¿Qué decía el resto?-Pregunto de repente el moreno-El resto de la leyenda, estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver con esa inscripción en la entrada…

-Rezaba algo como-

Pero antes de decir una palabra más el estruendo de un rayo resonó en toda la estancia acompañado por la irrupción de un enorme carruaje rompiendo y derribando las grandes puertas de entrada dejando ver la incesante tormenta que azotaba al valle. En un instante ambos chicos estaban en guardia pero algo andaba mal.

-Invitados…-El carruaje era tirado por caballos esqueléticos negros como el carbón y ojos encendidos en fuego escupiendo humo por la boca. La figura en las riendas era pequeña comparada al gran carruaje real que en definitiva había visto mejores días-Asia años que, no recibía invitados en mi castillo…

La figura encapuchada se levanto pero su voz parecía provenir del viento, era fría y silbante, les causaba escalofríos y provocaba que ambos adolescentes sudaran en frio:

-¿Q-quien eres?-Pero Rex aun conservaba algo de su voz.

-¡Soy el amo de este lugar!-Esta vez el bramido llego como un trueno ensordecedor-Una vez fue el rey de este valle y ahora ¡Reino sobre todos estos miserables muertos!

-No eres más que un acecino…-Esta vez fue el turno de Ben para intervenir-"… con una avaricia superior a la de Midas, el gobernante de las tierras intento escapar de su destino más no se pudo ocultar, los tres jueces le negaron la entrada al inframundo-

-Y Hades lo obligo a escalar desde el mundo subterráneo hasta lo que ahora no son más que tierras de vergüenza y lagrimas-El encapuchado termino la leyenda con tono solemne, como si recitara un viejo himno-No sabía que la historia de mi padre aun se contaba a los niños. Hasta me da un poco de envidia-

Antes de que ninguno dijera algo más el viento disolvió la capa de viaje y revelo la presencia de lo que parecía ser solo una niña, de trece años a lo mucho, con un vestido rosa adornado con joyas; su piel, más que blanca era traslucida, su cabello largo y negro peinado a la perfección, y unos brazos tan delgados que parecían a punto de quebrarse ante el cetro que llevaban. La vida imagen de una princesa:

-¿Qué demonios-

-¡Abajo!-Antes de que Rex reaccionara los caballos que jalaban el carruaje ya habían saltado sobre ellos, de no ser porque Ben lo tomo del cuello y estampo contra el suelo en ese mismo momento habría muerto. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para agradecerle-¡BASKER!

El lobo aulló tan fuerte que los cristales se quebraron y algunos azulejos de la bóveda cayeron además de un poderoso viento que inundo la estancia extinguiendo todas las antorchas que habían encendido cuando llegaron.

-¿Quieren jugar a las escondidas?-Ahora la vos había cambiado, era más aguda como la de una niña pero más helada que el viento del norte-Me gustan los juegos…

Desde donde estaban ambos podían escuchar el taconeo de los pequeños pies, Ben volvió a tomar al Salazar por el brazo y lo obligo a incorporarse a la vez que lo obligaba a moverse:

-No enciendas el fuego-Fue lo primero que le dijo en cuanto se ocultaron tras un pilar, pero para Rex eso no tenía sentido. La oscuridad era total, era imposible ver algo. Al menos eso creyó hasta que vio un par de puntos verdes brillante mirarlo.

-Tus ojos-

-Si puedo ver en la oscuridad…-Por el tono podía deducir que Ben tampoco lo sabía-Basker también, te explico luego-

-Uno dos, tres cuatro…-La princesa era como una vos etérea que canturreaba con una melodía empalagosa-Cinco seis, donde están…

-Bien, entonces explica que se supone que está pasando-Exigió el moreno al borde de la exasperación.

-No estoy seguro, la leyenda solo habla de un rey que acecino a todos sus súbditos-Guardo silencio unos segundos cuando sintió que la vos estaba lo bastante lejos-No escuche nada de una princesa fantasma.

-Eso es tan grosero-De repente la vos de la niña sonó junto a ellos, era tan oscura que ni siquiera se camuflaba con las sombras. Lo siguiente que se escucho fue como el gran lobo se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-Ven…-Rex ya empezaba a sentirse un inútil. Pero antes de quejarse escucharon el chillido de un perro-¡Basker!-Esta vez al moreno le importo un comino revelar su ubicación. Acciono sus guantes de batalla y encendió una gran llama: la luz revelo al lobo tirado en el suelo de mármol pero no había señal de la princesa. Ben quiso ir en su ayuda pero lo detuvo:

-Es una trampa-

-Que chico tan inteligente…-Desde lo alto de la bóveda la lámpara de araña se encendió iluminando toda la estancia y revelo a la princesa en uno de los candelabros-Pero hay algo en que el niño lobo está equivocado-Que una princesa fantasma demente llamara a Ben como lo haría una niña de diez años resultaba bastante bizarro-No fue mi padre quien mato a todos… Fui yo.

-¿Qué?-No que le interesara, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar en un plan y para que Ben se calmara-¿Tu? Una simple niñita...-Sus palabras recibieron como respuesta una risa tan infantil que erizaba la piel.

-Eso dicen todos, hasta que empiezo a devorar su carne y a jugar con sus huesos-Estas palabras provocaron cierto efecto en los oídos del Tennyson.

-¿Quién escribió en la puerta?-Pregunto de repente el castaño que revisaba el pulso de su lobo. En un parpadeo la princesa ya estaba frente a él flotando y con su vestido hondeando:

-Esa fue mi madre…-Respondió pasando su dedo por el rostro del castaño-La deje para el final, paso años intentando huir, pero solo cuando me canse de obligarla a verme hacerle una felación al cadáver de mi padre, solo cuando sus ojos ya no se ahogaban en lagrimas de agonía por haberle arrancada hasta la última gota de cordura fue que le di un final misericordioso…-Mientras hablaba las comisuras de sus labios se expandieron hasta que pudieron verse cada uno de sus dientes, la piel de sus labios empezó a pudrirse un poco y sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta ser solo unas cuencas vacías. La metamorfosis más horrible que alguien pueda imaginar-La mate.

-Y yo que pensé que no querías a tu madre-Su respuesta no era lo que esperaba la princesa la cual inclino su cabeza a un lado confundida:

-¿No te doy miedo?-Pregunto acercándose hasta que Ben pudo percibir su aliento. Pero a pesar del fétido olor a muerte, Ben le dedico una sonrisa antes de responder.

-No conoces a mi madre-

Lo siguiente que paso fue como ver un rayo, Ben atravesó a la princesa con un puñal y Rex le golpeo con su puño en llamas empujándola hasta una de las columnas, todo ocurrió tan rápido que solo escucharon el sonido de la princesa estrellarse.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Rex al ver las manos de Ben temblar, por un segundo creyó que estaba asustado. Que equivocado estaba:

-Hace tiempo que no hago esto-Sus uñas se convirtieron en garras y sus caninos crecieron un par de centímetros más; en un minuto Rex conoció el origen de lo que en el futuro llamarían "licantropía"-A veces hay que dejar salir la bestia…-Pero antes de que el Salazar hiciera uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos escucharon el chillido cientos de murciélagos arremolinarse donde se supone que debía estar la princesa.

-¿Algún plan?-Pregunto el moreno lanzando unas bolas de fuego pero la masa de murciélagos seguía creciendo.

-La inscripción de la entrada decía "Sorbiendo la carne ensangrentada, los chirridos incrementan, Destrozando el corazón Camina solo hacia un lugar muy lejano-Antes de que siguiera hablando escucharon los chirridos convertirse en zumbidos. Un enjambre de moscas que se arremolino contra ellos.

-¿¡Puedes saltarte la explicación!?-Sugirió Rex intentando mantener a los insectos a raya:

-¡Hay que destruir su corazón!-Tan pronto como pronuncio esas palabras las moscas cayeron muertas, pero los cuerpos sin vida de los insectos empezaron a rodar hasta juntarse y formar dos ataúdes negros:

-¿Destruir mi corazón?-Y sobre ambos féretros la princesa volaba. Es irónico como las personas que más pureza irradian suelen ser las más peligrosas. Lo que antes era una princesa corrupta ahora era un autentico monstruo, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de pelo negro, un par de alas de murciélago y su rostro endemoniado como antes cuando hablo con Ben.

El monstruo se abalanzo sobre ellos, se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza y saltaron en direcciones contrarias. Rex golpeo a la criatura pero solo logro que esta corroyera el bronce, cuando creyó que había destruido una de las armas del Salazar esta volvió a reformarse y la golpeo en llamas, mentalmente Rex le agradeció a su hermano por las mejoras que le había hecho a sus guantes de batalla.

-¡Malditos los encerrare y corromperé sus cuerpos!-Mientras la princesa volvía a arremeter contra el moreno, Ben salto desde uno de los pilares y aterrizo sobre la espalda del monstruo tomando la base de ambas alas e intentando arrancarlas se lanzo contra el piso, pero cuando pensó que no podría apareció Rex que lo sujeto con sus guantes y lo jalo. El chillido que provoco la criatura fue tan agudo que los aturdió por unos instantes.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-Y antes de que parpadearan desapareció en una espereza y densa niebla negra- Oh genial…

-La próxima vez no preguntes quieres-Siguieron con la vista al banco humo hasta que volvió a reformarse el mitad del vestíbulo, parecía como si nunca le hubieran arrancado un par de alas pero si como un enorme insecto rastrero. Cuando este estuvo listo para atacarlos Basker salto sobre la criatura y empezaron rodar sobre la alfombra, antes de que Rex fuera a apoyarlo, Ben lo detuvo-Nos está dando tiempo, necesitamos algo para atravesarla.

-¿Algo como esto?-Sugirió Rex a la vez que su puño expulsaba una vara de bronce. Esta se extendió hasta formar una firme alabarda de tres puntas.

-¿Otra de las creaciones de _Hefesto_?-Pregunto Ben impresionado, pero el Salazar sonrió de medio lado con suficiencia:

-No, esta es uno de mis inventos-Quería presumir un poco mas pero el chillido de la princesa monstruo los obligo a centrarse, había sacado al lobo de combate y ahora se acercaba a ellos arrastrándose con su lengua apuntándolos.

Sin decir nada ambos se pusieron al ataque, no planearon ni se miraron pero aun así sus instintos les decían que hacer: Ben, una abertura y Rex, matar a la criatura. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente lograrlo, el Tennyson luchaba como una vestía salvaje cortando a la criatura con sus garras, heridas que se cerraban al instante en un humo verde y Ben la golpeaba con la alabarda en un intento buscando arrinconarla. Pero Ben aprovecho cuando la criatura sujeto el mango del arma para sujetarla por la espalda e inmovilizarla.

Lo siguiente ocurrió como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, los pedazos de techo suspendidos en el aire, los ojos inexistentes del monstruo viendo fijamente el final de su existencia, los puños de Rex se encendieron, al instante la hoja del arma absorbió las llamas y empezó a brillar, la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas y el arma corto el viento hasta que atravesó a la criatura y a Ben con ella.

Pero cuando se clavo en la pared sobre las puertas solo estaba el cuerpo desnudo de una niña de once años que los miraba con odio mientras la sangre le escurría de la nariz y las comisuras de sus labios a la vez que extendía una de sus manos antes de disolverse en polvo negro que desapareció.

-Lo logramos-

-¡No me vengas con "lo logramos"!-Salto Ben casi escupiendo al hablar a la vez que su aspecto volvía a ser enteramente humano-¡Me atravesaste con esa cosa!-Grito señalando la alabarda clavada en la piedra.

-Esa hoja no es metal común, es uno especial que usamos en mi clan. Solo daña a seres malignos-Explico con una amplia sonrisa antes de desactivar sus guantes.

-¿Sabías que no iba a pasarme nada?-Pregunto un escéptico Ben.

-Completamente seguro… "_Bueno, en realidad solo cincuenta cincuenta"- _Pensó el moreno, pero esa información no tenia porque compartir. Cesar tenía razón, sus ideas a veces eran muy peligrosas-Como podría lastimar a alguien tan...

-¿Tan qué?-

-Tan atractivo-Respondió el Salazar muerto de la vergüenza; en realidad había pensado en decir "lindo" pero habría sido demasiado.

-Eres un…-Ben no termino la frase, solo se acerco, tomo a Rex de la nuca y lo jalo hasta juntar sus labios. El contacto fue brusco, un poco salvaje e inexperto.

Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron un momento antes de reír, pero solo unos segundos. La pelea había sido muy dura y les dolía cada hueso, así que como pudieron salieron del castillo junto a Basker que llevaba a Weasel en la cabeza, al parecer las mascotas de ambos también habían hecho las paces. Salieron del castillo justo a tiempo para que este se derrumbara.

No era de extrañar, habían destruido cada uno de los pilares centrales era un milagro que no se les hubiera echado encima durante la pelea, pero entonces algo pasó por la cabeza del moreno al tiempo que los rayos de sol, los primeros en décadas, le daban en la cara:

-¿Porque me besaste?-Pregunto con un extraño vacio en el estomago. Ben sonrió levemente antes de responder:

-¿Rex alguna vez has tenido novia?-Dijo el castaño mirando fijamente al moreno, el cual solo negó con la cabeza-Yo tampoco.

-¿En serio?-Interrumpió de repente el moreno como si lo que acababa de oír fuera un insulto-¡Pero si estas muy bien-

-…-Ben rio silenciosamente mientras pensaba lo impulsivo que era Rex-Bueno si, y gracias, pero eso tiene una razón.

-¿Es porque… por los, hombres?-¡AH Era un dolor de cabeza! Rex era pésimo expresando sus pensamientos y su pregunta no tenía sentido:

-No, exactamente al menos no-Para una pregunta sin sentido, una respuesta sin sentido. Casi se podía saborear el sarcasmo-De niño solo pensaba en entrenar y poder dar orgullo al clan, y me la pasaba diciendo que algún día tendría una esposa y diez hijos.

-¡¿DIEZ?!-Pero la sorpresa de Rex rápidamente se disolvió, cada vez entendía menos-Pero yo no... Digo, me besaste… Y, tú-

-Cuando hice el vínculo con Basker hubo un cambio muy grande…-

Pero antes de que siguiera tuvo que explicarle a Rex que "vinculo" significaba que al encontrar a su compañero animal los miembros de su clan formaban un lazo con ellos, tan fuerte que incluso ganaban habilidades extras; lo cual explicaba la visión en la oscuridad de Ben y el convertirse parcialmente.

-… pero esto también significa que soy un lobo-Agrego Ben-Lo que significa que mis instintos son iguales.

-Todo eso es muy interesante pero-

-Eres tan distraído, me gusta-En un arranque de las fuerzas que le quedaban Ben se lanzo sobre Rex y lo tiro al piso quedando sobre el moreno-Por eso es que no he tenido novia. Nunca he conocido a una chica que me guste como tu-

-¿Es decir que a los lobos les gustan los machos?-En serio, Rex era muy distraído. Tanto que rayaba en la inocencia.

-Seré directo…-Pero Ben ya no aguantaba mucho la espera-Los lobos solo nos enamoramos UNA vez en la vida. Y yo me enamore de ti.

-…-Esa era mucha información; el ojiverde casi podía ver el cerebro de Rex funcionar a toda máquina a través de sus ojos negros. El Salazar no negaba que Ben le resultaba muy atractivo; era un chico lindo con su cabello castaño, su complexión delgada y sus ojos verdes que brillaban en la oscuridad. Pero Ben ya le estaba hablando de amor, y él no estaba seguro…-¿Cómo se llama mi suegra?

Al diablo con tanto pensar, mejor se dejaba guiar por esa impulsividad que tantas veces le había salvado la vida. Y su respuesta pareció la correcta ya que Ben se carcajeo un poco, lo que sus costillas le permitieron, antes de inclinarse y besar a Rex. Solo que esta vez fue un poco más suave, y enteramente correspondido por el moreno, los labios del Tennyson le sabían tan bien.

No había duda, tal vez era loco e inconsciente, pero ser impulsivo siempre le traía cosas buenas; aunque no quería que Ben fuera quien lo besara, no señor, llevo sus manos a la cintura de Ben y pudo sentir como este se estremecía ante el contacto:

-_"Perfecto"_-Pensó antes de impulsarse y quedar erguido sentado con Ben en sus piernas rodeándolo por el cuello con los brazos y por la cintura con las pierna-Podría, acostumbrarme, a, esto…-Dijo sobre el beso pero Ben solo se separo unos centímetros:

-Silencio-Definitivamente podía acostumbrarse. Ben era tan, y no hay otra palabra para describirlo, salvaje. Sus labios se movían tan ferozmente sobre los de Rex que inconscientemente el moreno empezó a calentar todo.

-¿Qué estas-

-No te preocupes…-Rex le corto lo que Ben estaba a punto de decir y lo beso suavemente antes de mirarlo a los ojos con ternura-Nunca te aria daño.

El moreno rodeo a Ben por el cuello y poco a poco el fuego empezó a extenderse de sus hombros por sus brazos hasta sus manos; para el castaño era algo totalmente nuevo, y aterrador, pero también agradable. Como era eso posible, no tenía idea. Pero sentir el sentir las llamas lamer su piel resultaba algo muy agradable, espantaba por completo el frio pero no le daba calor, estar sentado sobre Rex era como sentarse en una hoguera.

-Se siente, bien-Comento saliendo un poco del trance. Rex sonrió feliz de escuchar esas palabras-¿De qué te ríes?-Pregunto de repente Ben creyendo que Rex se burlaba de él.

-Nada…-El Salazar ensancho su sonrisa mientras el fuego se extinguía. Ben puso mala cara ya que de repente se sentía helado-Lo ciento, estoy muy cansado.

Ambos, estaban exhaustos. Aunque recibir los rayos del sol lograban ayudarlos a sentirse un poco mejor, especialmente las piernas de Rex que ya no las sentía, así que ambos se tendieron bajo la sombra de las ruinas del pueblo. Estuvieron así hasta que el estomago de Rex gruño tan fuerte que incluso Basker lo miro sorprendido; con toda la flojera del mundo ambos se levantaron y regresaron a donde Rex había dejado el alijo con la comida.

-¿Oye, al final quien era esa niña?-Pregunto el moreno tirándose sobre la hierba, cosa que de inmediato imito el castaño, ambos estaban exhaustos pero Rex tenía tan poca energía que por primera vez fue capaz de cocinar la carne sin quemarla.

-Mi madre solo me conto fragmentos se la leyenda, ni siquiera ella conocía toda la versión…-El castaño comenzó a hablar al tiempo que Basker se echaba a su lado y Weasel se acomodaba en las piernas del moreno-Creo que por alguna razón la princesa nació como un engendro del mal; tal vez su madre era bruja o su padre le había sido infiel a la reina. Y apenas tuvo oportunidad, los mató.

-¿Y la parte del inframundo?

-Creo que fue alguna especie de castigo para el rey por haber procreado semejante monstruo: nunca descansar en paz y ver como su prospero reino se corrompía bajo la tiranía de su hija… Con los años la gente debía pasar la leyenda y por eso se creía que el espíritu maldito era el rey-

-Y en realidad era su hija… Tengo otra duda-Agrego el moreno-Cuando ella te pregunto porque te asustaba, ¿Por qué mencionaste a tu madre?

La pregunta del Salazar provoco una enorme carcajada, y un poco de dolor en las costillas, al castaño:

-No lo sé, supongo que la emoción del momento… Aunque mamá es muy aterradora cuando se enoja-De repente Ben noto que Rex se quedaba con su bocado de carne a mitad de camino.

-Dices que-

-No te preocupes, te va a adorar-Agrego rápidamente el ojiverde estirando su mano hasta despeinar al moreno-Siempre dice que si algún día me caso ella misma organizaría todo.-El castaño no estaba mintiendo, solo decía una verdad a medias.

Pero antes de seguir hablando, Ben omitiendo los recuerdos de su madre afilando la hoja de su lanza y diciendo que cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar a su amado hijo terminaría siendo quemado y devorado vivo por Lili, el lado positivo era que a Rex no le afectaba el fuego; y el moreno pensando en buscar la mejor manera de agradarle a la madre de Ben, tal vez si le construía algo bonito. Ambos escucharon el canto de un ave y al levantar la vista vieron un gran pájaro volar hasta ellos:

-¡Tanis!-Rex vio impresionado al fénix sobrevolar sus cabezas y dejar caer un rollo sobre el Tennyson:

-¿Eso era-

-Si si un fénix, es de mi prima-Mientras el Salazar veía al ave legendaria alejarse Ben se dedicaba a leer su mensaje-Es de mi madre… Y un tal Rafael-Agrego girando su cabeza.

-¡Ese es mi padre!-Salto el moreno en cuanto escucho el nombre-¿Qué dice?

-Dice que se encontraron al pie de la montaña anoche, y ahora vienen para acá-Eso era un alivio para ambos. Aun había un asunto que perturbaba a Ben-Entonces-

Pero el Salazar adivino sus pensamientos:

-Ninguno lo abría logrado sin el otro; además, dices que tú solo te enamoras una vez ¿no? y ese soy yo…-Rex hablaba como si comentara el clima-Eso prácticamente nos convierte en marido y mujer, o, marido y marido… ¡AH! Tú entiendes-Ben sonrió divertido de ver a Rex enredarse con sus propias palabras-El punto es que, nuestras familias han pasado por lo mismo.

-No tenemos que elegir, el valle es grande…-Finalmente Ben había entendido a que quería llegar el ojinegro-¡Podremos vivir juntos!

Y antes de que el castaño dijera algo mas vio como Rex levantaba su puño e igual que durante la pelea supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bienvenido al clan Salazar-

-Bienvenido al clan Tennyson-

Chocaron los nudillos y se echaron a reír a la vez caían rendidos en la hierba mirando hacia arriba, se habían ganado un merecido descanso.

_Esto es lo único que he podido rescatar de leyendas, pero asumo que esto no es más que el Prefacio para una historia verdaderamente más larga. Me intriga saber que fue de ambos clanes después de la batalla de Rex Salazar y Ben Tennyson, ¿ambos se convirtieron en líderes? ¿O, el clamor de sus espíritus los obligo a salir en busca de más viajes? Tal vez, lo único que necesitaban era un compañero… Un amigo que luchara a su lado- Alguien que les diera sentido a sus vidas._

_Por mi lado seguiré en mis viajes alrededor del mundo recolectando leyendas y plasmándolas para todo aquel que quiera leerlas. Al final, para que vive un escriba si no es para enseñar a las mentes más jóvenes sobre los héroes del pasado._

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, en especial quiero agradecerle a TIGRE DE PLATA por que su historia (Amor entre dimenciones, la cual recomiendo mucho es muy buena) me inspiro a escribir esta. Espero recivbir reviews, criticas, insultos, todo menos tomates (mejor papas, el tomate no me gusta jajaa) nos leemos luego!**_


End file.
